


I know you'll be there

by mandyvain



Category: Blur, Blur band, Britpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, there's puking in this just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyvain/pseuds/mandyvain
Summary: Set on the early years during the American tour, Damon gets sick and Graham is there for him.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon, Graham Coxon/Damon Albarn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	I know you'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistake, I just wanted to make some vulnerable!damon and well...

"you've GOT to be kidding me" Damon said to himself leaning his head back into the bathroom wall feeling a new wave of nausea go through him, he was using all his willpower not to throw up again and it was definitely not working. He had woken up covered in a cold sweat about forty minutes ago and had to rush to the toilet of their small tour bus to puke his guts out. And now when he thought the torture was finally over his stomach started making rumbling noises again and he felt the bus was going through an endless roundabout because he couldn't even keep his eyes open without feeling incredibly dizzy. "It's okay" he said out loud to himself again taking a deep breath "I'm just hangover" not even five seconds after finishing the sentence he was over the toilet seat, throwing up whatever was left on his body. At this point he felt he was actually going to die, he had drank quite a bit the night before but never a hangover had left him feeling like this, something wasn't right. He checked his watch: six a.m, he was actually surprised nobody had woken up by all the noise he had been making. He leaned back on the wall again, and only then realized he was sweating profusely but felt incredibly cold. All he wanted was to go back to bed and sleep for three days straight, but right now he could barely move. A few minutes passed and he felt his stomach was finally calming down, so he stood up and looked at himself in the tiny mirror above the sink; he was pale as a ghost and his skin had a kind of green-ish undertone, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was wet from sweat. He looked almost as terrible as he felt. 

"It's okay" he repeated just to calm himself a bit. Sure he threw up all the time while drunk, sometimes even on purpose just to make room for more alcohol, but going through this while sober was a fully different experience. He sighed and the bus stopped abruptly, making him lose his balance falling to the floor, and there came the dizziness again. "Ugh please" he said looking up, he was literally about to cry. His body felt tired and everything hurt, he was shaking uncontrollably and his throat felt sore. This was by far the worst hangover ever. And to make everything worse, in just a few hours they had a gig to play for people who didn't give a damn about them. He hated this stupid American tour so much. 

While he was thinking about how miserable his life was at the moment, he heard a soft knock on the door followed by an even softer "Day?" it was Graham. "Hey are you okay?"  
Damon wanted to tell him he was just fine, he didn't want to disturb his friend so early just because of a stupid hangover, but he was feeling so awful maybe some company would help.  
"I'm- I'm not doing so great to be honest" his voice sounded deeper than it actually was.

"Can I come in?" Graham said, his voice low not to wake the others.

Damon though about it for a while, he was only wearing his boxers, and looked like absolute shit, he wasn't sure he wanted his friend to see him like this, but then again, some company would help.

"Please" the singer replied after a brief silence. Graham opened the door and entered the small space, there was barely room for both of them. ""Jesus" Graham said closing the door and kneeling next to his friend. "What happened?, you look like you died and someone brought you back"

"That's exactly how I'm feeling" Damon replied forcing a smile that faded immediately. "Oh God" the nausea was back again but there was nothing left in his stomach, he felt the bile rising up his throat and buried his face on the toilet once again, only this time Graham was holding his hair and rubbing circles on his back. 

"Hey, breathe through your nose, it's okay" Damon spat on the toilet and sat back up again.

"This is by far the worst hangover of my life" he swallowed and grimaced.

"Uhm, day I don't think this is a hangover." he placed one of his hands on the frontman's forehead and noticed he was burning, not to mention it was covered in tiny drops of sweat. "I think you caught a bug or something, I'm pretty sure you have a fever" 

"Then why am I the only one going through this? shouldn't we all be sick?" 

"I don't know, maybe we'll catch it later. I wouldn't mind really, if it works as an excuse not to play those stupid gigs anymore" he smiled.

"Oh trust me you don't want this, I actually feel that I'm gonna die"

"You're not gonna die, come on, can you get up? I'll help you" Damon took his friend's hand and got up. "Now, I'm pretty sure we have an thermometer somewhere." He led his friend by the hand and sat him down on the tiny couch at the front of the bus they used as living room. "But first let me get you a blanket, you're shaking" Graham disappeared a few seconds and came back with a blanket and a box of pills. He covered Damon and then opened the box, taking a small white pill out.

"What are those?" asked the singer 

"Oh, I just remembered my mum made me bring these with me, they are for dizziness. When I was younger I used to get sick during long car trips, so she thought I would need them" he handed one to Damon who took it with a shaky hand and swallowed it dry.

"Now wait here, I'll get that thermometer" Graham disappeared again, this time in the kitchen. Damon waited, feeling a bit better now he was covered with a blanket and not sitting in the cold bathroom floor. His friend was right, he did feel a bit feverish.  
Graham took about ten minutes to return, thermometer in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. 

"Okay open your mouth" he instructed and Damon obeyed. The guitarist placed the thing carefully under his tongue. After a few minutes of silence Graham took it off and looked at it squinting his eyes, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"So?" Damon asked

"I think we should get you to a doctor, day" 

"Oh no, hell no" he shook his head. "we're like, where? in Texas right now? there's no way I'm going to a doctor here. I'll just sleep it off. 

"Fine" Graham agreed knowing that arguing with Damon would lead him nowhere. "But you have to stay hydrated. Do you think you can keep this down?" He pointed to the cup of tea. "It's chamomile tea, I didn't even know we had it, but I remember my mum gave it to me when I ate too much candy" he smiled and Damon smiled too.

"I can try" 

"Go ahead it's not too hot" 

"Thanks grah" Damon took a sip of the tea, it tasted nice and the warmth felt well in his stomach. 

"You know I was thinking, remember that place we ate at yesterday?" 

"Yeah it was nice, I think, I don't know I was kinda drunk" Damon tried to remember. 

Their life during the US tour had been truly chaotic. They got up in the morning and had beer for breakfast, then they stopped at any fast food restaurant and ate junk food for lunch, followed by more beer. This had been going on for a while and Damon was noticing the consequences on his body; he had never been like really fit, but he had a flat stomach and in the right lighting he swore he had visible abs. Lately though he had realized he had gained some weight and was starting to develop a small tummy. If it wasn't for all the energy he put on the gigs at nights he would probably be even fat at this point, and he couldn't allow that.  
That was the reason the day before he had gathered all the band members to discuss this situation and incredibly they all agreed. They decided they'd try to eat healthier, no more burgers or fries or any of the disgusting American food they were getting used to. But they also agreed they wouldn't slow down on the drinking, because otherwise everything felt unbearable.  
And so, for their first day of healthy eating, they chose a place along the road that seemed nice enough and offered a diverse menu, so they went in, several bottles of beer already in all of their bodies. Graham said he was going for the safest option which was salad, Dave went for some grilled salmon and Alex ordered pasta with veggies. Damon was going to go for the salad as well when he noticed they had a large and cheap sushi menu and simply couldn't resist, so he ordered 80 pieces of every option they had. 

"Isn't eating 80 pieces of sushi even worse than having a burger" Alex asked lighting a cigarette while they waited. 

"I won't eat them all, I just want to try them okay? and I can save the leftovers for later"  
"Sure, I didn't think you could eat them all anyway" The bass player said in a daring tone, half smiling, blowing out smoke.

"Is that a dare?" Damon said, he was kinda drunk and felt like playing, his concern about getting fat suddenly forgotten. Graham and Dave just rolled their eyes. "How much you wanna bet I can eat them all." 

"Fifty dollars." 

"Damon please don't eat them all" The guitar player said almost begging, this was childish behavior. "And Alex you don't even have fifty dollars" Just when he was finishing the sentence their food arrived. 

"Okay" Damon said

"Okay then" they shook hands and the bet began. To everyone's amusement Damon managed to eat the first 40 pieces without a problem. He was downing them with more beer and the drunker he got the easier it seemed. And only half an hour later he had finished them all. He let out a burp and raised his arms in victory

"So, you were saying?" 

"You bastard" Alex laughed and handed him the money he had promised. 

When they got back to the tour bus they continued drinking, glad they didn't have a gig booked that night. At three a.m they were all pretty drunk and decided to call it a night. That was until Damon woke up in a cold sweat and had to rush to the bathroom. 

Back to the couch he was crawled in, he remembered. "Oh the stupid bet" 

"Yeah" Graham said. "I mean I don't want to tell you I told you so, but I told you so."  
The thought of sushi passed through his mind and he felt he was going to be sick again. Graham noticed "Hey I think you got food poisoning, you don't get a fever just for eating too much" 

"Yeah I think you're right." he closed his eyes trying to focus on his breathing, it wasn't working. "Grah can you- can you pass me a trash can or something I'm-" But Graham was already on it, he handed him the trash can and there was Damon throwing up all the chamomile tea and feeling awful again. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep it in. Goddamnit I'm going to sue that fucking place" he spat while Graham rubbed circles on his back. 

"It's okay, I'll make you another one" he left for the kitchen once again. Damon leaned back, shivering, when he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him. It was Alex. 

"Well I think you'll have to give me those fifty back" 

"Oh, fuck off, this is your fault"

"How exactly?" 

"I don't know it just is" Alex laughed and went to the kitchen to get a beer, Damon checked the clock, it was eight in the morning. He couldn't even stand the thought of drinking a beer right now, maybe this was a way of God or whatever to tell him to slow things down.  
Alex left with a "Feel better mate" and Graham returned with another cup of tea and a blue Gatorade. 

"As I said you need to stay hydrated, drink this slowly, you'll feel better" he took another pill of the bottle "And I think you'll need another one of these" 

"Thank you" he looked at Graham and suddenly felt like a little kid who just wanted to be taken care of "Please stay with me" 

"I'm not going anywhere" Graham sat down next to him and put his arm around the singer who was still shaking and kissed him softly on the head. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Damon sipping on his tea and Graham hugging him tightly.  
When he was finished, his stomach felt a lot calmer but his whole body felt exhausted, he just wanted some rest.

"Grah?"

"Hmm?" 

"I want to go home" he said softly. It was true, this tour was draining the life out of him, he wanted a nice bed, food he was used to and well, overall he missed his country. "This wouldn't have happened if we were in England" 

"We'll be back soon" Graham said soothingly. "Let's just hang on a little longer" Damon cuddled on the guitar player's chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

"You feel like home" he raised his head so their noses were almost touching.

"You know, I would kiss you but you probably taste like vomit" Damon laughed.

"Well what a way to kill the mood" 

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" 

"yeah, I feel better I think" they stood up and walked to their bunks. Damon stopped in front of his. "Can I- uhm, can I sleep with you? I'll brush my teeth."

Graham smiled. "Of course, but bring the trash can just in case, I don't want you puking on my bed" Damon returned the smile and went to brush his teeth. When he came back Graham was already in bed. "Come 'ere" He said and Damon let himself  
be hugged from the back. It wasn't usually like this, he could count with one hand the times he had been the little spoon. It felt nice to let his guard down for a change. Graham put one arm below the singer's neck while his other hand gently massaged his belly. He placed a few kisses on Damon's neck making him shiver. He could get used to this, he thought. 

"Grah?"

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you, you know, for taking care of me." 

"I'll always take care of you dames" he placed another kiss. "Just don't go making stupid bets with Alex anymore."


End file.
